MLP: The Different One/EP 1
A New School, or MLP: The Different One/EP 1, is the first episode of MLP: The Different One. Plot Periwinkle's dream comes true when she is accepted into a new school. Characters * Periwinkle * Twilight Velvet (Periwinkle's mother) * Star Dreams (Periwinkle's little sister) * Poppy Corn * Sweetie Swirl * Pinka Sweet * Junebug * Waterfire * Shyflower * Blade * Flaming Sun * Princess Cupid Heart * "Mysterious Mare" Episode ~(Scene: Periwinkle's bedroom)~ (The episode begins with Periwinkle sleeping in her bed. After a while, her alarm clock goes off, startling her awake.) * Periwinkle: What?! Huh?! (Still tired, she shuts it off, yawns, and climbs out of bed.) ~(Scene: Kitchen)~ (Periwinkle walks into the kitchen, where her mother and younger sister are; Twilight Velvet and Star Dreams, respectively.) * Periwinkle: Morning! * Twilight Velvet: Oh. Morning, dear. Did you sleep well? * Periwinkle: Yup, I sure did. (She joins her sister at the table, who appears to be eating cake.) * Star Dreams: (happily) Morning, big sis! We're having cake for breakfast! * Periwinkle: Cake for breakfast, huh? (to her mother) What's the special occasion, mom? * Twilight Velvet: Oh, Perry. This came in the mail. (Twilight hands her an envelope. Periwinkle studies it for a bit.) * Periwinkle: Is that from...? * Twilight Velvet: Harmony Tree High. Yes. Now, Perry, please note that if you didn't get accepted, that's okay. It doesn't mean you're not good enough. And besides, there's always next year. (Periwinkle opens it up and notices there are three sheets of paper.) * Twilight Velvet: Read the letter first. * Periwinkle: Okay. (reading) "Dear Periwinkle, we're happy to inform you that you are accepted...into...Harmony Tree High?" * Twilight Velvet: (happily) Oh, darling! * Star Dreams: Hooray for Periwinkle! * Periwinkle: I...I don't believe it! --- ~(Scene: Living Room)~ (Periwinkle has her bag ready, with her mom by her side.) * Periwinkle: Okay, mom. I think I'm ready to go. * Twilight Velvet: Now hold on. I made a checklist. * Periwinkle: (slightly annoyed) Mom, I've alreeady checked. I know I have everything. * Twilight Velvet: I know, but do you have the train ticket that was sent in the letter? Or what about your phone so you can call me? And did you say goodbye to your sister before she goes off to school? * Periwinkle: (irritated) Mom! Yes, I did all of that! * Twilight Velvet: Darling, I can understand if you're not ready for this. After all, this is a huge step. You can always stay here in Ponyville and attend your old school. * Periwinkle: (slightly annoyed) Mom, please. I'm positive I want to do this. This is my dream! And...I don't like my old school. The ponies there are always so grumpy. * Twilight Velvet: Well, maybe you are ready. It's just... (sadly) ...I don't want you to go. * Periwinkle: Oh, Mom. I'm going to miss you. (She hugs her; now the latter is in tears.) * Twilight Velvet: I'll miss you terribly, dear! And Canterlot is so far away! * Periwinkle: I'm sure I'll be fine, mom. * Twilight Velvet: But it's okay, right? It is what you want. I wish I had time to get you a Going-Away present, but... * Periwinkle: (slightly annoyed) Mom, you don't need to do that. I'm ready to go now. ~(Scene: Outside Periwinkle's home)~ (Both mares embrace again before Periwinkle departs.) ~(Scene: Outside Sugarcube Corner)~ (Periwinkle passes by this building. She hears muffled voices coming from inside before a yellow stallion with a fluffy white mane/tail comes out, wearing an orange saddlebag -- Poppy Corn.) * Poppy Corn: Oh, hello! * Periwinkle: Uh, hey...Poppy. * Poppy Corn: Oh, that's right. You're Periwinkle, correct? * Periwinkle: Uh, yeah. Are you going to Harmony Tree High? I heard you attend there too. * Poppy Corn: Yes-siree-bob biscuits with a side of chocolate! Are you going there too? * Periwinkle: Yeah. * Poppy Corn: Cool! You got accepted? * Periwinkle: Yeah. The only one accepted this year. * Poppy Corn: Well, that sure is amazing! Looks like we'll have to go there by train, since it's in Canterlot. I'll take you there. Let's go! ~(Scene: Train Station)~ (The two arrived here. So far, no one is on the train.) * Poppy Corn: Oh, swell! It's ready! * Periwinkle: Uh, Poppy. Shouldn't we be waiting for somepony to drive the train? (The yellow stallion has already entered the train, possibly going to be driving it.) * Poppy Corn: Oh. You're looking at him right now. * Periwinkle: (shocked) What?! * Poppy Corn: The train conductor just happens to be my uncle, so he allows me drive the train. * Periwinkle: (unsure) Uh...okay. * Poppy Corn: Hold on! Do you have a ticket? (Periwinkle gives it to him.) * Periwinkle: Yes I do. * Poppy Corn: Amazing! (Once Periwinkle hops aboard, the train starts to go off.) --- ~(Scene: Outside Harmony Tree High)~ (Poppy stops at the double doors, while Periwinkle drags herself there.) * Poppy Corn: We made it, and I owe it all to my amazing train-driving skills! * Periwinkle: Yeah, except you went a bit too fast and I threw up a couple times. * Poppy Corn: Well, maybe you should've told me that you get motion sickness very easily before you got on. (happily) Welp, let's go! * Periwinkle: Uh...I don't know. Right now...I feel kind of sick. * Poppy Corn: Oh, you're just nervicited! Perfectly normal! ~ (Scene: Inside Harmony Tree High)~ (Both entered the school, finding themselves in the main lobby. Periwinkle looks around with awe.) * Periwinkle: Harmony Tree High is so big. Where is everypony? * Poppy Corn: Oh...in class. You see, we're kind of...late. * Periwinkle: (shocked) What?! Late?! And on my first day?! * Poppy Corn: Don't worry. You'll get a late slip. You're a new student. You just gotta go to the receptionist. * Periwinkle: (unsure) And...where would that be? * Poppy Corn: (sighs) Follow me. (Both start to walk off when Periwinkle stops and notices there are four posters of the two princesses and two princes; Celestia, Sterling, Sunblaze Glimmer, and Midnight Boomer. She looks at them with awe.) * Periwinkle: Wow. (Now Poppy stops and notices Periwinkle isn't following him.) * Poppy Corn: Periwinkle, come on. * Periwinkle: Sorry, it's just...will I get to meet the princesses and princes? * Poppy Corn: Well, duh. They're kind of like the teachers around here. * Periwinkle: Wow. Nopony in my family has ever met royalty. * Poppy Corn: Well, then, you may be the first. Congrats! (The bell rang.) * Periwinkle: I'm guessing that was the bell? * Poppy Corn: Yep! Except...I guess I missed my art class. (happily) Oh well. Better get to Drama! * Periwinkle: No wait! You can't leave me! (Just then, four snobbish ponies walked up to them; Sweetie Swirl, Junebug, Waterfire, and Pinka Sweet.) * Sweetie Swirl: Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's Poopy Corn, the annoying popcorn pony. * Poppy Corn: It's Poppy Corn! Quit saying my name wrong on purpose! * Pinka Sweet: Late to your lessons, I see? * Junebug: (angry) Trust you to be lazy again, Poopy Corn! * Waterfire: Yeah, like, you're so stupid! (The foursome noticed Periwinkle and immediately frowned.) * Pinka Sweet: Uh, who's that? * Sweetie Swirl: Who are you? * Periwinkle: Are you talking to me? * Sweetie Swirl: Uh, yes, dumbo. Who are you? Do I have to repeat myself? * Periwinkle: Uh, I'm Periwinkle. The new student. * Junebug: Oh, so you're that student that was chosen for this year. * Sweetie Swirl: Then you must think you're pretty special. * Periwinkle: No, I guess I'm just lucky. * Sweetie Swirl: Well, lucky doesn't cut it. Harmony Tree High had one more place left, so I suppose they took pity on a desperate pony like you. Just by looking at you, it must've been a lot of pity. * Poppy Corn: How would you know? Did this school take pity on you? * Sweetie Swirl: They chose me because I'm special. (to Periwinkle) You are definitely not Volcan material, and anypony not in Volcan is a loser. * Waterfire: Yeah, a total loser! * Junebug: Definitely. * Periwinkle: But... * Pinka Sweet: Sweetie, we should get to class. We're going to be late. * Sweetie Swirl: Hm. Right you are, Pinka. See you around...Periwinkle. (The bullies walked off, laughing.) * Periwinkle: Wow. They don't seem very nice. * Poppy Corn: That's Sweetie Swirl. The most popular pony in Harmony Tree High. * Periwinkle: And Volcan? What's that about? * Poppy Corn: You'll find out in due time. (A white mare runs over --- Shyflower.) * Shyflower: (worried) Poppy Corn! Where were you? I was in Art Class, sitting by myself and had nopony to talk to. * Poppy Corn: Oh, sorry, Shyflower. I was running late today...again. * Shyflower: Oh...well, I'm glad you're here and...and... (notices Periwinkle and shrinks away a bit) ...oh...um... * Poppy Corn: Okay, no time for introductions. I don't want to be late for another class. * Periwinkle: What? But you're not just gonna leave me, are you? * Poppy Corn: Don't worry. You'll find the receptionist. Go down the corridor behind you, last door on your left. Okay? * Periwinkle: Okay, but I'll see you at lunch, right? * Poppy Corn: Yeah...if you're a Phantom. (He and Shyflower walked off, leaving Periwinkle on her own.) * Periwinkle: Uh...what? Volcan? Phantom? What does that all mean? ~(Scene: Receptionist Office)~ (Blade is doing some paperwork when Periwinkle comes in.) * Blade: All right, Miss Periwinkle. So you were the pony... (His words fell on deaf ears.) * Periwinkle: "(Oh my gosh! I'm actually talking to Blade the dragon!)" * Blade: ...a list of all your classes. So for your classes, you've chosen Math, History of Magic, Potions, Drama, Arts, and Gym. * Periwinkle: Yes. I wanted to do flying in Gym class. * Blade: Yes. You can refer that to our gym teacher Munster. * Periwinkle: "(Oh my gosh! I will actually be meeting Munster. Oh, Munster! He's SO hot!!)" Did I actually just think that? * Blade: (confused) What was that? * Periwinkle: Oh, nothing. Um, Blade? I have a question. * Blade: Ask away. * Periwinkle: I've met a couple of students here, and they were talking about...like, Volcan and...Phantom. What do those mean? * Blade: Ah, so you're not familiar with the houses. * Periwinkle: Houses? Wait, I'm confused. * Blade: Don't be. All our pupils are divided into four houses. We have Celean for the courageous, Phantom for the creative, Volcan for the cunning, and Rainboom for the clever. * Periwinkle: Oh. I see. * Blade: And each house has their own leader. * Periwinkle: So, how do I know which house I'm in? * Blade: Actually, the thing is, you don't decide on that. The Statue of Harmonic decides on that. * Periwinkle: The Statue of Harmonic? * Blade: (sighs) I'm gonna leave you to your guide, Flaming Sun. * Periwinkle: Who? (A light yellow stallion with an orange mane/tail --- Flaming Sun --- comes in.) * Flaming Sun: Hey there! * Periwinkle: Woah! * Flaming Sun: I don't mean to startle you. I've been here this whole time! * Blade: Uh, yeah. Flaming Sun will show you around. (hands Periwinkle her schedule and late slip) Here's your schedule and late slip. * Periwinkle: Okay, thanks. Bye. (She takes her things with her right wing and walks off. Flaming follows her out of the room.) * Blade: (smirking) And let's hope you're in Rainboom. (chuckles) Best house. ~ (Scene: Hallway)~ * Periwinkle: So, Flaming Sun. Uh, before we carry on, can I ask...which house are you in? * Flaming Sun: Oh, ha ha! Of course you can ask me a question! I'll answer anything! After all, I am the best in some of my classes, not to brag. * Periwinkle: Uh...okay. * Flaming Sun: Oh, am I babbling again? Sorry about that. That's one of the things some ponies don't like about me. I mean, they say I'm crazy, but I don't believe it. I'm embracing who I am! * Periwinkle: Uh...yeah. So, as I was saying, which...? * Flaming Sun: ...house am I in? That'll be Rainboom! I am clever, not to brag! But when it comes to science, yes, but I am pretty good in other subjects. * Periwinkle: Right, so...whose your leader? * Flaming Sun: It's Princess Sterling. Pretty swell, right? * Periwinkle: Uh, yeah. So the other leaders lead...? * Flaming Sun: Princess Cupid Heart leads Celeans, Prince Sunblaze Glimmer leads Volcan, and Prince Midnight Boomer leads Phantom. 'Ey! I remember all the houses even though I'm in a different one, not to brag! So...does that answer all your questions? * Periwinkle: Yeah...thanks. * Flaming Sun: So we have a checklist, yes. First, it's to take you to the Statue of Harmonic... (as both go their way) ...then we'll get you your own pet, and then we'll sort out your schedule, meet your teachers... (The two go further down the hallway until they stop at a closed door.) * Flaming Sun: Okay, so we're about to go into Princess Cupid Heart's office. * Periwinkle: Princess Cupid Heart? * Flaming Sun: Uh, yeah. Don't you worry about a thing. She's very, very friendly. Girl, you're gonna do great. I hope you're put in Rainboom, because Rainboom is the best house, not to brag! (The door opens.) * Princess Cupid Heart: Come in. ~ (Scene: Princess Cupid Heart's Office)~ (The two are in her office. Next to Cupid Heart is the Statue of Harmonic, which takes the shape of a unicorn mare with long mane.tail.) * Princess Cupid Heart: Ah, Periwinkle. It's lovely to meet you. * Periwinkle: Oh, Princess Cupid Heart, it's very, very lovely to meet you too! * Princess Cupid Heart: Hmm. My dear pupil, before we start with the Statue of Harmonic, I must ask; are you aware of the different houses and what abilities you must be capable of in order to join them? * Flaming Sun: Yes, ma'am! I informed her, not to brag! * Princess Cupid Heart: Very good, Flaming Sun. I can always count on you. But I'm afraid the others couldn't join me today, because they're all teaching their own lessons. However, once the Statue has decided which house you're in, I will make sure you meet your new leader. * Periwinkle: Okay. * Princess Cupid Heart: Please, Periwinkle, if you'd like to put your suitcase over there and place your hoof on the Statue's horn. (Periwinkle does what she's told.) * Princess Cupid Heart: Very good. (The horn glows and it begins to glow different colors...) * Periwinkle: "(Finally! I'll belong in a house! I'll know where I need to go!)" (She felt a sudden jolt go through her body.) * Periwinkle: What the? Did I just get electrocuted for a split second? * Princess Cupid Heart: Oh my. This has never happened before. * Flaming Sun: Ma'am, does that mean she's undecided? * Princess Cupid Heart: Yes. Just...give me a moment. (She turns away for a bit.) * Periwinkle: Is this normal? * Flaming Sun: Well, my first time with the Statue didn't include me getting shocked, not to brag. It turned pink, and Rainboom is the house most fitting for me. * Periwinkle: Uh oh... * Princess Cupid Heart: Okay. I'll have to confirm this with the other leaders. But for now, I have an idea. Periwinkle, I will give you nine days until you want to see the Statue again. You will spend two days in each house, and on the ninth day, your decision will be made. This way, we can see which house is most fitting for you. * Flaming Sun: So which house is she joining first? * Princess Cupid Heart: We'll go like this; Rainboom, first day. * Flaming Sun: Woo! Rainboom! * Princess Cupid Heart: As for the rest of the order, I shall confirm it with the other leaders. Thank you for visiting, Periwinkle. Now, I would like you to get on with your day. * Periwinkle: Of course, Princess. (Periwinkle and Flaming left the room.) * Princess Cupid Heart: This is not good at all. ~(Scene: ???)~ (A mysterious mare watches all of this happen in a crystal ball set on a pedestal. We only see her eyes, which are red.) * "Mysterious Mare": Hmm. An undecided one, eh? Well, this is something I've been waiting for. --- To be continued...